


One Last Thing

by Idolfloofster



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Egg isn't useful smh, F/M, Implied Relationships, Leon kills someone else O shit, alternate execution, kinda sad, mutal killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 00:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10373949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idolfloofster/pseuds/Idolfloofster
Summary: A story in which Leon murders Hifumi instead, has an alternate execution designed by my friend, Sayaka has some angst, Togami's a bitch and Mondo is useful because I see so little of Mondo being useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There isn't a minute of my life I don't regret extending this.  
> Oh well Enjoy it kids, I suck at writing so eh.
> 
> EDIT: Okay I realise I made several Grammatical/spelling mistakes in this  
> Cut me some slack

"Leon Kuwata has been found guilty of the murder of Hifumi Yamada!  
Jesus Christ! Leon, Leon my man,  
HOW THE FUCK DIDNT CHA NOTICE YA NAME WAS WRITTEN IN BLOOD!?!?  
IM GONNA CALL YA ’11037’ BITCH NOW!”  
Monokuma shouted out and laughed, The boy looked around the room at everyone, especially Sayaka.  
They were either glaring coldly at him, backing away due to shock or like Sayaka they were just watching him while trembling.  
Sayaka-  
she knew it wasn’t his fault right!?  
She’d seen the note and everything right!? 

“Guys I-“  
He was unfortunately interrupted by his ‘friends’

"Kuwata, you really did kill him didn't you?" 

Makoto's voice was weak  
All that shouting during the trial had probably taken its toll on the small boy with the ahoge 

"What the hell is wrong with you man!?!"  
Mondo yelled, slamming his hands on his podium  
Something twitched in Leon and he tried to shout back at the biker

"Y-you don't understand!  
I didn't-"  
But he was interrupted before he could finish

"No excuses! Time for this rounds killer, Leon Kuwata, to face his punishment!"

"Please no-  
There's- There's so much I still need to do!-"

The baseball star yelled desperately, glancing at Sayaka as his body continued trembling, the tears flooding out of his eyes.  
He wasn't ready to die.

“O H  
M Y  
G-O-D  
SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL PLAYING WEENIE!  
Now shut up damn it!"

The bear pulled out a little hammer which it then slammed cutely onto the red button. A couple sprites were visible and Leon continued crying and trembling as he heard the 8-bit music playing.  
All of Leon's classmates seemed to take a step away from him, except Sayaka who had frozen in her place.  
Leon caught a glimpse of her face, he couldn't read emotions like her but he knew she was as scared as he was.

"Sayaka-"

He mumbled, barely audible.  
But he felt something cold poking his neck and it was tightening.  
With that, a black, Long cord wrapped around his neck at and sent him across the long hallway. With everyone watching, the wire elevated slowly as his legs came off the ground. Leon's Red hair was drawn back from the wind, he clawed at his neck to be freed from the asphyxiating wire. 

"G-God damn it!" 

Leon Managed to slip those words out, and kicked his legs as they dangled in the air. 

 

"Electrifying Performance!" 

Was the name of this execution. The Electric Gutair was ready, and began to play. Leon's arm reached for sayaka. Not caring about the others- Sayaka would help him!-

"S-Sayaka-!"  
______________

Sayaka couldn't believe those words.  
Leon really did kill Hifumi then.  
It stung. She couldn't explain it exactly but-  
She wasn't mad at him at all  
If anything she was scared for him  
And she wanted to cry but she had to stay composed, , ,  
That was until she watched him being dragged away, not taking her eyes off of that boy with the red hair she'd grown so fond of.  
And she was trembling  
Her body was trembling  
This seemed unfair-  
Then he had to make it harder for her.  
Reaching out and saying her name like that!  
Damn it how was she meant to stay composed!?  
She felt the tears threatening to flood out of her eyes but she tried to hold them back  
Leon couldn't die-  
No-

"K-Kuwata-kun-  
Leon-  
Stop!-"

That's all she could choke out. She felt sick. Watching him like that-  
She didn't want him to die.  
No he had his dream!-  
The dream she was meant to help him with!-  
Dear God no  
However Leon's words made the wire tighten around his neck. His eyes widening, His hand opened up, his rings shined in the light. Leon choked, the instrument started to play one of Sayaka's most known songs.  
The catchy beat sounding all too familiar to not only Leon and Sayaka but all their classmates as well. They all glanced at the pop idol for a brief moment but quickly looked back at the struggling baseball star.  
The current flowed through his body as he shook. Frying his body  
from the inside out. 

“S-SAYAK-  
AGH-A-AH!" 

He could only scream. With the breath in his lungs out, he tried to take a sharp inhale, but his neck gave in. His lifeless body, open eyes stared into sayaka's. A dead man's glare.

12 STUDENTS REAMINING  
_____________

Sayaka watched with teary eyes, her mouth hanging open in pure disgust.  
No one deserved this  
Especially not Leon  
He would never hurt anything on purpose  
He's too much of an idiot  
Then she couldn't hold it back as she heard the music-  
Her music-  
Her music was killing him-  
No nonononono-  
She just cried as she continued to watch, her usual perfect face had her mascara stained tears running down it  
Then as it slowly came to an end she found herself staring into the eyes of her former classmate  
Her mouth remained open due to the horror of the sight but she'd stopped crying. Her eyes simply focused on his, even if she knew he wasn't going to do anything she held onto her small bit of hope

"Kuw-  
L-Leon?"

She choked out, clutching her chest but not shifting her gaze away from him for even a second.  
Her classmates shifted their gaze away from Leon and back to Sayaka.  
They all seemed to share looks of pity, except Byakuya and Celes of course.  
Makoto was about to reach out to her but a thud from the execution area stopped him.  
A horrible Horrible thud  
_________________

The wire had let go, Leon's body dropped to the floor. His white jacket now red and black. Blood and burns.  
"Oh-Ho-Ho Can't handle the music doll face!? Upupupu!  
Well. . . LEON COULDN’T! DUMB WEENIE DIED AFTER ONE SONG! He probably couldn’t last long in bed PFT~”

Monokuma laughed as others were appalled; disgusted even. Everyone, even Celes and Byakuya, glared at the bear. How could it be so insensitive!?  
Leon's soul had been removed from his body and he watched everyone. The soul stayed in the room beside his fried corpse, and his gaze focused on sayaka.  
________________

Sayaka stayed in her spot for a minute. She stayed silent.  
Ignoring Monokuma's jab at her and the nickname Leon had once given her.  
She didn't know what came over her but she ran to his lifeless body  
Even if she knew he was long gone she couldn't accept it  
She knelt down carefully beside his body and slowly she started shaking it, cringing as she felt the singed fabric beneath her delicate fingertips.  
She knew he was dead but she refused to accept it  
It was unfair

"Leon?  
Yo-You're not dead yet-  
You can't be.  
You had that dream and-  
And you still had to play guitar to me and-  
You can't be gone..."

She knew he was  
But still she refused to accept the truth.  
She just continued gently shaking him, the tears still flooding down her face and some falling onto his body as she hunched over it slightly. His head rested on her lap and her fists now balled up in his shirt. It was still warm . . .  
____________

The girl's denial was a rare case, Leon folded his arms and then carefully touched his bodies heart. Entering his body for a short period. Leon's eyes blinked, he took a deep breath. He was in pain, Sayaka's touch stopped it.  
He couldn't explain it exactly but having the pop idol clinging to him like this made him forget how much pain he was in.  
Even if he didn't have long to do this, he had to try staying alive for her sake.  
Just a bit longer  
He raised his hand to touch her face.  
“A-Am I in heaven?  
Cause I s-see an angel> > >  
Heh H-Hey babe, I-i told you i'd play gituar. Wasn't that good enough?"  
_____________

Sayaka watched and as he slowly came back she just kept crying, even if her 'Kuwata-kun' wasn't dead seeing him like-  
Like this was horrible.  
He looked in pain and it was clear to her that he probably was in a great deal of it.  
But of course he just had to be his immature self.  
His silly silly immature self.  
She let out a laugh as she continued crying then she held him as tightly as she could manage 

“D-Dumb Dumb!  
D-Didn’t anyone tell you that p-pop music isn’t good with e-electric g-guitars!?!”

She eventually choked out, hoping to God he'd pull through it all somehow.  
___________  
“G-Gimme a break B-babe!  
I-I’ll take that advice to the grave though, I-i'm a dead man, Babe." 

He tried to be cool when he was dying props to him. 

"H-Heh that shock was enough to kill me, i was lucky i lived... heh." 

His voice was hoarse and rough, but he was trying his best.  
Not for his sake but for hers.  
His rough hand still caressing her soft perfect cheek.  
____________

Sayaka shook her head, still holding him tightly  
Why'd he have to act cool all the time!?  
It was annoying!-  
But she loved it anyway 

"N-No- You aren't gonna die. I won't let you go.  
Not again- Please don't go.-  
DON’T LEAVE ME!  
I NEED YOU!”

And like that she continued crying, slowly burying her face into his shoulder as she choked on her tears. Her throat slightly sore from that yelling.  
His shoulder was burnt.  
She was used to the mixed scent of his hair gel and his body spray  
So as the smell of burnt flesh entered her nose she gagged slightly but she didn't move her face from his shoulder.

____________

"Unless you can heal my wounds, my neck won't give me much longer." 

His voice was hoarse, Cracking every so often. 

"B-before I go, Sayaka. . . P-Please G-give me one final kiss, that's all i ask." 

It wasn't an odd request  
It was no secret that Leon loved Sayaka. She was perfect in every way and he'd hoped that he'd score a shot with her or something  
But as that dream slipped away, he just had to ask her for a kiss.  
She'd kissed his cheek once before and it had been the best feeling in the world. He wanted to die with that same feeling.  
Before this, Leon just had the boxes ‘Pure, hot and a sexy voice’  
Say aka ticked all those boxes and so many more. He’d never wanted a girl as much as he wanted her. . .

__________

 

Sayaka knew she couldn't save him  
She just yet again couldn't accept it  
But she slowly removed her face from his shoulder and looked him dead in the eyes  
Then without much hesitation she pressed her lips to his. Closing her eyes as she did.  
Her lips felt so much softer compared to his  
His seemed dry but he had been fricking electrocuted  
But the kiss was still good, her lips pressed to his as firmly as she could  
Her classmates all watched the pair while staying silent.  
Some of them, like Mondo and Hiro, just grimaced at the sight.  
Others, like Makoto, Chihiro, Hina and Sakura just watched. Feeling a slight glimmer of hope as they did.  
Then the cold ones, like Byakuya and Celes, just cringed and looked away.  
Kyoko remained silent and blank as she watched the pair.  
Toko was mumbling something about 'her master' being better.  
And Ishimaru was trying his best not to burst into tears at the sight that was both a violation of rules but very welcome in this environment.  
____________

Leon's eyes slowly shut for the last time, he gave all of his energy into that kiss...  
Then his pulse stopped.  
Leon had died.  
He had died in the arms of his lover.  
The lover who was still kissing his body.  
He loved her  
He’d never loved anyone as much as he’d loved her.

___________

Sayaka eventually removed her lips from his and she looked down at him.  
She was expecting him to open his eyes and make yet another immature remark but he was silent.  
Could he-  
No-, , ,  
He had been her first kiss  
And he was going to be her last, she'd never kiss anyone else after that.  
"L-Leon?  
No-..."  
This time she didn't shake him, instead she just wept.  
He was dead.  
He was dead and gone.  
Her Leon  
Her Kuwata-Kun  
Gone.

As she wept into her lover she slowly felt him being pryed from her grasp.  
She was expecting it to be Monokuma trying to steal Leon's corpse but instead it was Mondo Oowada.  
Mondo wasn't grabbing Leon though-  
He was trying to pick her up.  
Clearly he'd been asked by the others to get her so they could all get out of that place.  
She refused to let go without a fight though

"G-Get away from me!-"

The idol hissed as the biker continued trying to pull her off of Leon's corpse

"Fuckin'-  
Just let it go dammit-  
We're all upset n' shit but ya gotta move on!-"

His words may have been harsh but he was clearly trying his best to get through to the girl without upsetting her anymore.  
A couple minutes passed as the struggle continued but she eventually gave up.  
Letting go of Leon's corpse and leaving it in the dreaded execution room.  
Mondo was just carrying her.  
She just wept though, not caring if she got her mascara on the man who had forced her away from Leon.  
She wouldn't talk to Mondo after this, not until she got her stuff together.  
As the pair joined the group, he carefully put her down.  
Some of his classmates giving him looks of confusion and others just glaring at him.

"Don't blame me!-  
She wouldn't let the bastard go and-"

"Don't call him that."  
Sayaka hissed at the biker, pushing herself further away from him.  
She stumbled back but caught herself on the elevator wall.

She didn't care about the glares she was getting from some of her classmates, nor did she care that Mondo seemed to be readying himself to apologise.  
She simply folded her arms and looked at her shoes.

"But maybe the dude was a bastard.  
How do we know his parents got married, man?"

Hiro's voice was an annoyance, and his idiotic statement just earned him a groan from everyone in the elevator bar Sayaka who was gritting her teeth at this point.  
One more comment about Leon and she'd snap.  
One more-

"He got what he deserved."

Byakuya's stern voice echoed through the elevator as it then went silent. All eyes locked onto him.  
Those words racing through everyone's brains.

"Leon Kuwata killed Hifumi Yamada. End of story. Thanks to him this game has properly begun and-"

"Shut the hell up."

Everyone turned to the pop idol, her hair drooping over her eyes but they all knew she was bound to be giving Byakuya an icy glare behind it.  
And although they mostly stayed silent, the majority of them figured Byakuya deserved this.

"Excuse me?"  
The affluent prodigy scoffed at her

"You heard me!-  
I said shut the hell up!  
You're no better than him!  
You have no idea what you're talking about! You didn't know him like I did-"

"Oh please, you simply can't accept that the fool may have been a cold blooded killer.  
Quit lying to yourself and get over it. You let your emotions get the better of you! Pah!  
It's pathetic."  
His words were merciless.  
Sayaka just tipped her head and stepped back, regretting having said anything in the first place.

Byakuya was smirking though, clearly enjoying driving the girl into a corner.  
As the elevator came to a halt he was the first to leave, striding out and down the hall out of the others view.

"One day I'll fucking nail that guy to a cross. . .  
Like Jesus!”  
Mondo growled, getting a harsh glare from Ishimaru but no argument. Thank god. But Mondo seemed pleased with his little insult.

As the others strode out, soon it was only Sayaka and Mondo left.  
Clearly he was planning to apologise. He was easy to read.  
Leon was like that...

"I told you to leave me alone."

She hissed as she began walking, Mondo grit his teeth as he followed her

"Look, I know you're pissed at me for all the shit I pulled in there and stuff but come on Sayaka!  
You've got like everyone, minus The ultimate prick, to help you with this okay?  
I know that Leon meant a lot to you and-"

"You don't know anything."

She hissed again.  
Damn it why the hell wasnt he leaving her alone!?  
She didn't want a lecture from him!  
She didn't want to speak to anyone! Especially not him!  
He'd taken her away from Leon!

"Just calm down damn it!-  
Look, I get it you're mad at me but for fucks sake let me talk to you!"

His voice had gotten sterner and she stopped.  
He'd clearly timed this well as she had stopped directly outside her room, her back to him.

"Just-  
Just hurry up and say what you must okay!?"

She barked, not turning to face the biker but she knew he was close. But not too close. He seemed to know that stuff, thank God.

"F-Fine!-  
Look You have me n' the other guys with you okay!?  
We liked Leon too y'know!? The guy was always talking about music n' you n' all that shit!-  
He wasn't a bad guy, is my point!  
And none of us, except shit lord Byakuya, hate him for what he's done!-  
S-So like it's okay!-  
Because we understand and we want to help you cope with this crap!"

The words stung Sayaka a bit  
He was clearly trying to help her but she refused to accept it.  
He'd taken her away from him after all.

"Thank you."

She mumbled then walked into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
Then she immediately broke into a sob, kicking her shoes off then running into her bed.  
Then she simply cried till she fell asleep.  
She dreamt of nothing that night.  
She didn't want to dream of anything, the darkness suited her just fine.

But she grew restless and she woke up.

"I can't sleep-  
Not here-  
I know!-"

 

-The next morning-

The others were all there.  
Byakuya may have isolated himself by sitting on a lone table and Toko may have just been stood awkwardly between the two tables but they'd all gathered in the hall.

Except Sayaka.  
Mondo was in a pretty agitated mood too. He'd generally tried to help the girl and she instead had to be a cold bitch. Great.

Three spaces were empty though.  
Excluding Sayaka's empty chair three others were empty.  
'Junko's', Hifumi's and Leon's.  
No one dared sit in one of their chairs as a simple sign of respect  
It seemed the right thing to do.

"Sayaka isn't leaving her room it seems. I knocked several times but she did not answer.  
She must be very tired."

The voice of Ishimaru interrupted the silence  
The moral compass was trying his best in all honesty although some students cringed at his naivety 

"No surprise. The girl must still be shaken up over the death of Kuwata."

Sakura's voice came after Ishimaru's, giving him a nod to signal that he hadn't done anything wrong which was a relief to him.

"Someone should really go check on her, and give her some food.  
Y'know eating always helps me when I'm down!"

Hina's voice followed Sakura's and although a few people murmured she paid no mind to them  
She did have a valid point after all

"Excellent idea Hina!  
Who will be willing to go give Sayaka some food then?  
If no one volunteers then I will prepare a drawing for it-"

"Upupupu~  
Maybe Sayaka killed herself to join her 'lover'!  
Wouldn't that be tragic?~"

The bear had popped up out of nowhere  
And he was in Leon's seat!-  
But everyone immediately shot up after hearing that statement  
It was a possibility  
Especially after how badly Sayaka had taken yesterday 

"Fuckin' son of a bitch-"

Mondo broke the silence, clenching his fists tightly but he'd already broken into a run for the door

Everyone else followed him without much hesitation, even Byakuya, Toko and Celes seemed to be in a hurry to get to the pop idols room.  
Monokuma let out a cackle then he disappeared.

They'd been running for a minute but it felt like an hour  
A long horrible minute which they all dreaded  
Mostly Makoto and unsurprisingly Mondo.  
They were the most tense.  
Makoto simply because he was the second closest to Sayaka, excluding Leon.  
And Mondo because he blamed himself. He wished he’d stayed and helped more- Dammit.

As soon as the group of eleven arrived outside Sayaka's room, almost all of them started pounding on her door

A minute passed  
Still nothing

’Stop a minute. Please”  
And like that they all stopped and stepped back.  
Kyoko carefully reached for the handle and opened the door

Sayaka hadn't locked her door that night-  
But she'd slammed it pretty damn hard from what Mondo heard.

They all Instantly ran in  
No one.  
Mondo turned to the bathroom door, shortly everyone else did

"Sayaka is certainly a confusing person."

Mumbled Celes

“S-Someone go c-check!  
I-If that d-dumb girl is i-in there I-I don’t w-wanna see her b-body!”  
Touko added rather unhelpfully.

The biker reached out for the handle of the bathroom, it was unlocked.  
He slowly pushed the door open and he let out a sigh  
Then everyone else did too  
Sayaka wasn't there

"Wait-  
Maizono-Chi disappeared?  
Is she like an alien?"  
Hiro once again was greeted by several groans  
Predictable 

But there was a twelfth student stood in the doorway to her room, everyone crowded around her bathroom.  
She was dressed normally but she was holding some sort of pillow. It wasn't pink like hers, it was instead a greyish blue shade.  
Like the ones in the guys rooms.

Everyone slowly turned to see her stood there.  
The realisation hit them all at once, Sayaka had simply been in Leon's room and was simply awoken by the commotion coming from outside

"Ah Maizono-Chi!  
Did Kuwatans ghost consume your body and-"

Hiro began but he was quickly interrupted by Makoto

"We were worried about you Sayaka, not to sound rude but why weren't you at breakfast?"

Makoto spoke softly, kyoko was focusing on him even though she should've been looking at Sayaka like the others were 

". . .  
I couldn't sleep in my own room. So I went to his.  
I slept through the announcement and no one came knocking for me."

She hissed coldly, even Byakuya seemed a bit surprised at how harshly she spoke to them all

"Get out of my room.  
I want all of you out!-"

"Out for how long huh!?  
Forever!?  
Until you get your shit together!?"

The biker had snapped  
He knew shouting at a chick was wrong but God Dammit Sayaka needed to realise that this was bullshit  
Although the others stayed silent, they all were hoping Mondo would get through to her  
Even Byakuya hoped the Biker would cease the idols moping since it was an annoyance

"Why do you care!?  
Why-"

"Well duh!-  
We're your fucking classmates who cared about you enough to bust into your room to look for you!  
We all fucking thought you'd killed yourself or some shit god damn it!  
So how about you stop trying to push us away, huh!?  
We're trying to help you!"

He barked, his throat felt like it was on fire in all honesty. But the Idol needed to stop this. She needed to pull through.  
She didn’t need to end up like him! Say aka didn’t have to carry Leon’s death on her shoulders!

He felt everyone nod to him though and then their gazes shifted back to Sayaka.  
Who had fallen to her knees and broken into a sob  
Mondo hadn't wanted that but, she seemed to be letting her guard down now. Talking to her should be a bit easier.

". . .  
Kuwata-Kun-  
Leon is dead-  
My music killed him!-  
He-He didn't deserve to die!  
Neither did Junko or Hifumi!-  
I-I want to go home!  
I-I want Leon!”

Her cries and screams were disheartening. Seeing her usual bubbly self reduced to this was hurting everyone.  
And even if Byakuya denied it, it was hurting him too.

No one knew exactly what do but they'd all been relying on Mondo up until now so they stuck with that  
Makoto almost stepped forward but once again Mondo already had.

The biker knelt down and just pat her head. He was helping her so much because he'd felt this was when he lost his brother and he wanted to help her get through it too. He didn't want her to struggle like he had had too.

"Hey Sayaka...  
Thanks for tellin' us.  
And y'know, Leon's probably got a smug grin on his face!  
Since his dream came true and a girl kissed him willingly.”

Mondo looked up a bit and smiled at the ceiling  
Everyone seemed to have eased up a bit  
Clearly they hadn’t expected Mondo to be this helpful  
And it was refreshing in a way  
Even Byakuya and Celes let the tiniest of smiles upon their faces

The biker slowly helped Sayaka to her feet, she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt. She left the pillow from Leon's room on the floor in her room and she gestured for everyone to get on out of her room.

As the group slowly walked back to the cafeteria Sayaka smiled as she looked forward.  
Mondo understood her.  
The others all wanted to understand her too.

Leon wouldn't want her to mourn him forever. She'd hold onto his death forever but she had to look onwards.  
Together she knew that she and her classmates could look on.

‘Hey Uh Sayaka?”  
The idol stopped, looking up at the biker. All the others were already in the cafeteria again but Mondo had waited for her outside the doors. . . He was too nice

“What is is?  
Do you want an apology for my behaviour?”  
She asked but he quickly retaliated

“Ah-  
Nononononononono!  
I was wondering if you wanted to sit in uh Leon’s seat!  
I mean since Junko n’ Hifumi ain’t gonna be joining us anymore you’d be sat alone! P-Plus Leon’s seats right between Me N’ Sakura!  
Safest spot hehe!”  
It was clear how much he was trying  
It was oddly refreshing

Sayaka gave a soft smile and nodded, walking in as he held the door open for her 

“I’d like that very much.”

And the morning Continued.  
Sayaka had engaged in a conversation with Mondo and Makoto about pets.  
Mondo had a dog called Chuck which sounded cute!  
Makoto liked bears?  
Odd considering the question was ‘Cats or dogs?’  
And Sayaka had told them about her not so secret love for fluffy pets

The morning was almost done then Hiro added that he sensed Leon watching Sayaka and he sensed Junko and Hifumi doing ‘stuff’.  
Everyone blew it off and told him he probably needed a shit, to which he agreed to and then proceeded to talk about how his hair used to look like shit.

“Leon, I love you. . .”  
She whispered then raced after the group, apparently there was another floor open!

"Ugh False hope!  
Time for Motive two Upupup!~"  
The Real Junko Enoshima spoke to herself in her office, hugging her Monokuma plush tightly as she glanced to the box labelled ’Secrets’.

“Ah-  
Emotional wrecking is S-O despair-ing!”


End file.
